Timeline Divergence
Plot Bellwood,Unknown Timeline. One Masked Figure talks,as he looks towards the sky.As it was looking like,he was mostly an Chronosapien,it had orange lights,and wore an blue coat. Chronosapien:Soon,prime.This timeline will hear my reign!The Reign of COUNTDOWN!! Countdown gets down from the roof he was standing,as he landed right through the ground,as past him passed an rusty RV machine,that it was most likely The RUSTBUCKET. Inside it,it was young 11-years old Ben Tennyson,who just now came back home from the interstate summer trip with his grandpa. Ben:Aren't we home yet? Max:Calm Ben,Calm.It's not like the apocalypse will come! Countdown:Let's just fast forward for a bit. The Images all go and pass very fast,until the moment where Countdown wanted to stop occurs.He suddenly goes in space,near what seem to bee Vilgax's Giant Warship,as suddenly countdown broke in,and talked to Vilgax. Vilgax:Who are you....Chronosapien!?And what're you doing here? Countdown:I'm Countdown,and I want you to destroy Tennyson. Vilgax:Where it is? Countdown:He's already near his house,in Bellwood.There are your coordinates. Vilgax takes the coordinates,and puts the Ship's course towards Bellwood.Vilgax lands right in Ben's house,trying to kill Carl and Sandra Tennyson.Ben transforms into Cannonbolt,save Carl and Sandra and turns into XLR8.Vilgax follow him towards an gas station,where Carl put a gas valve that makes Vilgax and the most of the city's undergrounds explode,making more and more explosions,that as XLR8 saw JT and Cash standing in an destroyed crater,he saves them,revealing his true identity to all Bellwood,to Countdown anger. Countdown:DAMN!DAMN!GODDAMMIT!''Why the heck did my plan failed!I wanted to destroy this timeline!!But instead I created the 113th timeline!!This was a loss of time for this stupid timeline! The scene fades,as we see on the screen appearing ''2020,26 YEARS LATER.... Countdown:Maybe it didn't worked 26 years ago....But if I change this course of events...I could even destroy this timeline....once and for all!I don't care if Ben 10K or Gwen 10K tries to stop me!!I'll turn them into dust!!Now it's the time for Countdown...to kill! Countdown blows an S.E.C.T. base,where an red,Omnitrix-like device being shown in an museum,Lt. Steel tried to stop him,but he was thrown out of time for 1 month,which for a human would be 10.000 years,as such,Countdown tried to get what exactly was,the Devolved version of Albedo's Ultimatrix,when he was captured. But as Countdown tried to take it,an explosion occurred,as that happened The Devolved Ultimatrix fell trough an apartment's roof. Matt:What the-!? Says Matt as the Omnitrix starts glowing,and jumps on Matt's wrist,he accidentally touched one of the Omnitrix's silhouette,he screamed,as he became an plant-like creature,the creature was Swampfire. Swampfire:Cool.Very,Very Cool. He then smirks,as in his palms appear two flames,that Matt plays with,until he accidentally put his lamp on fire,good that he had time to suddenly change into an water-like automatic creature,the creature was Overflow. Overflow:Good!A Water Thing!Then I need to stop the fire!! He puts his water on the lamp,making the fire created by Swampfire to vanish,to Overflow's happiness.He then transforms back into his human form. Matt:This thing will be useful.Even at the Legacy University...I can become a hero like Ben 10K!It also looks like it....Let's call it...Redtrix?Antitrix?Unitrix?Eh...I'll Leave it Omnitrix. The Scene fades,as an red sphere appears on the screen,then the Words "MATT 20" Appears on the screen,as the episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Countdown makes Earth-113 to exist. *Matt finds the Devolved Ultimatrix. Minor Events *Lt. Steel is thrown out of time and space. *Matt almost destroys his apartment turned into Swampfire. Characters *Ben Tennyson(10-years old) *Max Tennyson *Carl Tennyson(Non-speaking) *Sandra Tennyson(Non-speaking) *Lt. Steel(Non-speaking) *Matthews Anderson(First Appearance) Villains *Countdown *Vilgax Aliens Used *Cannonbolt(By Ben;Non-speaking) *XLR8(By Ben;Non-speaking) *Swampfire(By Matt) *Overflow(By Matt) Trivia *The event where Matt uses Swampfire and almost puts his apartment on fire is an nod to the classic episode "And Then There Were 10",where Heatblast puts the forest on fire. *What Countdown creates,is the episode "Goodbye and Good Riddance". Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Matt 20 Category:Episodes Category:Earth-113